horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Savage
Randy Savage is a 2018 song by Jake Paul featuring Team 10 and Jitt & Quan. Lyrics (Wow) Yah, yah We're back baby Hey Team 10 Let get it Paul: I got sauce, I got swagger, I got whips, I got M's My cars candy painted looking like some M&M's I made it to the top, I had to bring my best friends I'm a millionaire, from telling stories through a lens Members leave Team 10 but I still collect their checks Every single one of them and that includes my ex I'm the C.E.O, I'm the boss T-Rex My girl's body looking like she does P90X I got some bad habits, flex stunt, ball, flex Flex, stunt, ball, it's a habit Gucci, Louis, Prada, it's a habit Rollie, Rollie, Rollie, it's a habit I'm a savage, I'm a savage, Randy Savage Back up, let me flex Randy Savage Back up, let me flex Randy Savage Back up, let me flex Randy Savage I'm a savage, I'm a savage, Randy Savage AT3: Randy off the top rope with a chair for your bitch ass Pull up, that's your chick, hopin' into my jizza Fresh with the merch be you can check the tizza Only one night, now she claim on the bizza Flex, flex on 'em, flex on 'em Dubs in Fortnite, I just sit and flex on 'em Check after check, I just keep the checks comin' Been running with Jake since like way before the money Quan: Every day you know flexin', reading bottles when I step in Designer, that's a bad habit, Gucci, Louis you must have it Ballin' hard like a mad bitch, getting green like a cabbage Not 21 but I'm a savage. It's King Quan up next Ya'll rappers be average, yeah Spitn' and whipn' then flipn' them checks I'm finna be famous more famous than this Just let me focus all I do is flex Begging in swiss and now god I'm upset Why do you hop in the bet when I get on a chair Pull up in a ghost then I hop out a Benz' Remember the name, King Quan up next Paul: Flex, stunt, ball, it's a habit Gucci, Louis, Prada, it's a habit Rollie, Rollie, Rollie, it's a habit I'm a savage, I'm a savage, Randy Savage Back up, let me flex Randy Savage Back up, let me flex Randy Savage Back up, let me flex Randy Savage I'm a savage, I'm a savage, Randy Savage Sunny: Yeah, why you hating on the crew (crew) Wait, let me catch my curfew (hold up) Yeah, I've been running up the checks, hold up (skirt) Yeah let me pull up and just flex (yeah) Tryna get in my way like it's a game I got hundreds on my name, just tell 'em to catch the wave I've been ballin' all night, ballin' up all day If you trying to get my name, just tell them they call me drake Roberts: I'm the youngest one to do it in the game A million followers just in five days JR spinning on my chest cause I'm payed If you try to do it like me, you just can't I got J's on my feet, pinky ring it ain't cheap Rob Mob every week, Team 10 we run deep You don't got to compete no more 15 on the penthouse floor Paul: Flex, stunt, ball, it's a habit Gucci, Louis, Prada, it's a habit Rollie, Rollie, Rollie, it's a habit I'm a savage, I'm a savage, Randy Savage Back up, let me flex Randy Savage Back up, let me flex Randy Savage Back up, let me flex Randy Savage I'm a savage, I'm a savage, Randy Savage Costell: Rik and Team 10 in the zone right now Got a whole new crew on a song right now I can turn your girl to a star right now 8 million in 8 months get my whole damncrowd I got a million, on a billion Stack it up, stack it up till it's trillions Yeah I'm a million (million), I'd be bossin' up (bossin' up) You better check my receipt get your digits up Tepper: Whole life people took me as a joke Now I pull up in the Benz' like whoa Red light, green light, go Yeah I'm on the stage about to kill the show Jitt: Ice around my neck like my neck hurt I got millionaires in my network Balln' like the whiskey I'm a better dirk Cause every time I rap they call it expert Not 21 but I'm a savage like a Macho I-I'm an artist, look at my art, I'm like Picasso You level up and you can meet me on the top floor Flat so if anybody better I do not know Paul: Flex, stunt, ball, it's a habit Gucci, Louis, Prada, it's a habit Rollie, Rollie, Rollie, it's a habit I'm a savage, I'm a savage, Randy Savage Back up, let me flex Randy Savage Back up, let me flex Randy Savage Back up, let me flex Randy Savage I'm a savage, I'm a savage, Randy Savage Why it sucks #The lyrics are unbelievably ludicrous. #The music video is silly. #The film features blatant product placement for Gucci, M&Ms, Prada and Louis Vitton. #Jake Paul's voice is annoying. Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Repetitive Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2018 Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Pop Songs Category:Jake Paul Songs Category:Team 10 songs Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Songs that are way too long